Bathory
Kleatus Synestyr's first stop in his galactic chase of Rafael Ilyich III to stop his former friend before he can destroy the Sinister universe with his new allies, the Heartless. Bathory is a small, quiet town that is the stage for Heather Brewer's The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod, a book series about a teenaged half-vampire who is trying to simultaneously run away from and live up to his fate as a legendary figure of vampire lore, the Pravus. Story Kleatus steps out of the World Warp into a dense forest not unlike the forests of his homewrold, prompting him to at first mistake himself for being back home. However, this thought is soon banished as he realizes the dead body at his feet is wearing clothes that are inconsistent with Terra Nox fashion. After quickly examining the body, he mysteriously finds that it has been completely drained of blood, which puzzles him. He is suddenly attacked by a dark figure whose identity he is unable to discern, but one who fights with nno weapon. However, it retreats after Kleatus scarcely injures it. Kleatus finds his way out of the woods and encounters a large building titled Bathory High School. Several hundred students enter it as a bell rings, prompting Kleatus to recall universities back on Terra Nox, which were only reserved for the wealthy or powerful. Here they appear to be public, however. His reminiscing is suddenly cut short by the appearance of several Heartless, which begin to move towards the school. Kleatus thinks that Rafael must be here and intercepts them, destroying all. However, this attracts attention and so he again retreats to the woods. Kleatus waits here until nightfall, staying just inside the treeline and observing the town. When night hits, Heartless suddenly start appearing on one particular street, swarming a single house. A youth, barely sixteen, runs out to fight them, but is unable to damage the Heartless until Kleaus leaps from his seclusion and lends him a hand. Expecting an unarmed teen to not be of much use, Kleatus is amazed to find that the boy has admirable speed and strength. After the Heartless are defeated, the pale youth introduces himself as Vladimir Tod, but the questions Kleatus about the Heartless. Kleatus, despite his untrusting nature, reveals to Vald the aim of the Heartless and the story behind their appearance on this world. Vlad accepts this information, but reservedly refuses to reveal the source of his battle prowess. When Kleatus tries to press it out of him, more Heartless appear and Vlad suggests they retreat inside his house. Once inside, Vlad introduces Kleatus to his aunt, Nellie. When she asks whether he wants to stay for dinner, Kleatus at first declines but upon glancing outside at the Heartless remaining, he accepts. The next day, Kleatus volunteers to accompany Vlad to school, but Vlad declines and laughs, saying that it's Saturday. When Kleatus appears confused, Vlad grins and tells him that he only goes to school Monday through Friday. Kleatus appears shocked and asks what the point is if they let themselves slack for two days, a counterintuitive effect. Vlad opens his mouth to respond but finds he has no answer. Nellie comes into the room and reminds Vlad of his school's Snow Ball, a winter dance. Vlad sighs and reminds his aunt that his date was taken by his best friend's cousin, one Joss McMillan, but decides to go to downtown Bathory anyways. Once they arrive at Vlad's school, Vlad shows Kleatus his "secret lair" in the school's belfry. Suddenly, Vlad notices Joss and his date, a girl whom Vlad has a crush on, walk outside, Kleatus elects to spy on them, and Vlad tries to stop him, but is forced to follow his new friend. The girl, Meredith Brookstone, unfortunately notices Vlad (but not Kleatus) and convinces Joss to go back inside (although the conversation is not heard). She calls Vlad over and they have a short conversation that Kleatus watches, when the moment is suddenly shattered by screams and roars from inside the school's gym. Vlad and Kleatus rush inside and find a giant Heartless attacking the students, after making sure everyone leaves, Kleatus and Vlad engage the creature and defeat it. Kleatus is about the deliver the final blow when Meredith and Joss enter. Joss mistakes Kleatus for a "monster" for an unknown reason, leaving both Vlad and Meredith confused. Kleatus flees and is followed by Joss, whom he manages to lose in the Bathory Woods. After returning to Vlad's house, he learns that he left Vlad in a difficult spot and forced him to make a lame excuse, which Vlad isn't particulary pleased about. Kleatus attempts to apoligize but only succeeds in annoying Vlad further, due to not being used to such an action. It is then that Vlad reveals to Kleatus, after threatening to kill him, followed by Kleatus saying "I'd like to see you try," that Vlad reveals that he is a half-vampire, born of a human mother by a vampric father. It is also revealed that Vlad's parents died in a fire, and that he is an orphan. Vlad stomps to bed in a huff and Kleatus, mortified about his actions, elects to stay up the whole night and watch for other Heartless; however none appear. The next day, Kleatus volunteers to follow Vlad to school for protection, as a reperation for the night before. Vlad mumbles an acceptance and so Kleatus follows him to school. However, just as they reach Bathory High a swarm of Heartless appear, followed by a Dark Corridor opening, which Rafael steps out of. Kleatusbegins to worry about witnesses but Vlad says that everyone's inside already because of the bad weather that Bathory has experienced recently. Rafael addresses Kleatus, asking if he admires his handiwork. Kleatus says he could only admire the work of a madman if he worked with paints, and Rafael surprisedly notices that Kleatus "hasn't seen the dark yet. Get it? 'Cuz usually you see the light and...no? Damn." Vlad asks Kleatus if his friend is usually this talkative, and Kleatus responds "Yes, but only with a sword or some other sharp, pointy thing." Rafael acts hurt, and asks if its not okay to talk to an old friend, when Kleatus responds that they stopped being friends when Rafael gave up on humanity. Rafael's nature suddenly turns cold and he sets the Heartless on the pair before walking back into the Dark Corridor. After defeating the Heartless, Vlad rushes inside, fearing for the students, but finds nothing wrong. Kleatus poses as a transfer student, but nothing else goes wrong that day. However, on the way home they are suddenly ambushed by Heartless, and as they battle them a dark figure suddenly attacks Kleatus, possessing incredible strngth and speed, which Kleatus somehow manages to match. Suddenly Vlad tells the attacker to stop, and it is reveale that it is Vlad's uncle, Otis Otis, who is not technically his uncle but is Vlad's father's sort of adopted brother, in the sense that they were created by the same vampire, around the same time. Kleatus elects not to get to deep into details, saying that it would only confuse him too much. Areas Bathory Forest An extensive woods that runs behind Bathory. It has three areas: The Clearing, Woodland Path and Creekbed. Heartless are common here. Bathory High The High School of Bathory town. The entire teenaged population feeds into here. Entering through the front door leads to the Gymnasium, where a few scattered Heartless can be found when students are not present. Vlad's Street The street that Vladimir Tod lives on. It connects to Bathory High and the Stokerton Council. You can also enter Vlad's House from here, which contains two areas: the Living Room and Vlad's Room. Here Vladimir and Otis Otis leave the party. Otis can be found in the Living Room. Talking to him allows to to take a plane to Siberia. Vlad can be found in his room. Stokerton Council The headquarters of the Stokerton vampire council. There are three accesable areas: the Parking Lot, the Lobby, and D'Ablo's Office, which has a secret door leading to the Secret Chamber. Siberian Forest The headquarters of the Russian Elysia council. There are four areas here in total: the Council Clearing, the Dining Hall, the Training Lodge, and the Snowy Forest. Enemies Heartless Shadow Neoshadow Gargoyle Nightwalker Hook Bat Blue Rhapsody Silver Rock Dark Slayer (unique) Coffin Keeper (unique Heartless) (Boss) Other Joss McMillan (Boss) D'Ablo (Boss)